Mistaken
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara and Gil are sent to a gay bar, after a crime was committed, where they bump into Conrad Ecklie and he is more than helpful…GSR! Please R&R!


Mistaken

Summary: Sara and Gil are sent to a gay bar, after a crime was committed, where they bump into Conrad Ecklie and he is more than helpful…GSR! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Just something to keep me busy while I wait for CSI to start. It starts on September 27. That is so far away so expect a lot of drabbles. And Krave is a real place, I've never been there (I looked it up) but if it's what you are into then go check it out.

"Ok, we're coming in." Everyone on the night shift, including Brass, knew about Gil and Sara's relationship. It was hard to keep it a secret because after a while Gil couldn't hide it anymore. Since they told the group they have been successful in keeping it a secret from Ecklie or the Sheriff. "No I am not mad. Ok, thanks Catherine." Gil hung up the phone and turned to Sara. "We are being sent in to work." He said apologetically.

"Are you serious? This is the first day off we have had together in two months." Sara whined. He nodded and started to gather his clothes from the ground. "Ok, what's the case?" Sara asked getting her own clothes.

"I don't know yet. Catherine left the case slip on my desk at the lab."

"Uhg!" She got in the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Give me an hour and I'll be ready."

"Sure," He said giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'll go make breakfast." He left for the kitchen after one more kiss.

When they got to the lab they headed for Gils office. Gil picked up the case slip and sighed. "What is it?" Sara asked about the case.

"Dispute with bartender at Krave." Gil said plainly.

"The gay club on the strip? The one were every guy hit on you and tried to pinch your butt, when we were their a couple months ago for a robbery?"

"Ya." Sara let out a laugh. "It's not funny."

"It was hilarious. They all thought you were gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Sure."

"If I was, then why am I dating you?"

"You like my legs." She joked while showing her leg to Gil.

"Yes I do." He said giving her leg a kiss. "But I'm not gay."

"Ok, let's go and finish this case so we can get home." They left in their car and headed down to the strip.

"Here we are." Gil said with a sigh.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one being treated like a piece of…meat."

"Not here, but that is what happens to me every day, Gil."

"Ok, let's go." They made their way into the club and stopped by the bar. "Ok I don't see the bartender here but we could wait for him."

Brass walked over to them. "Hey." They turned to meet him. "Sorry to _drag_ you guys out here on your day off." He looked around then added, "No pun intended."

"It's alright." Sara said.

"Well, that man over there," He said pointing to the man sitting at a table in the back of the club, "Is the man that called the cops."

"Well, let's go interview him." Sara said standing.

"You two go, I'm going to wait here for the bartender." Grissom said staying in his seat.

"Ok, I'll be back soon. Don't go home with any strange men and if you do use protection." She joked. He didn't reply, only turned away from her in his seat.

Ecklie sat in the back of club holding his beer between both hands. He sat alone and watched the couples have fun without him. He turned away from all the happy men, jealous of their romance, and stared at the crowed bar full of wall flowers. There he saw a man with lovely curves and, what could he say, a very nice ass. He was younger than himself but older than forty. He was hot!

Gil turned to look at Sara questioning the man. She had her serious face on. He loved it when she was on the job. She was so invigorating. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He loved staring at her, but at work he had to restrain himself. But when they were out on a case, just the two of them, he could stare forever.

Ecklie watched the man at the bar for a while. The man in question turned in his seat and Ecklie lost his breath. 'Is that Gil Grissom?' he thought to himself. He took another look and conformed it. It indeed was the night shift supervisor of his lab. "Damn, he must be here on a case." He said out loud, not that anyone could hear him.

He almost made that mistake last time Gil was here. He was about to ask Gil to dance when Sara walked up to him and they walked out. "Damn." He said again.

"Wait." Ecklie thought aloud. "Today is his day off. He must be here for the clubbing. Why else would he be sitting at the bar?" He stood up and made his way over to the attractive man that has captivated him so well.

"Hey, Gil." Gil turned around to see Ecklie standing before him.

"Conrad." Gil stood up to greet him. There was no hand shaking or more greetings but more talking. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you either. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the bartender." Gil didn't think he needed to explain it any more since he _thought_ Ecklie knew why he was there.

"Oh, I think he went to the bathroom, he will be back in a while." Ecklie said trying to flirt a little. "You know, there are some people in the backroom we could talk to while you wait for the bartended."

"No, I think I'll just wait here. It's been a long day already." He was being truthful. All he wanted was to be home, in bed, with Sara.

"Ya, it has." Ecklie leaned against the bar and ran his hand through his hair trying to make it look good. Ecklie needed to make sure he wasn't making a fool of himself so he had to ask. "This is your day off, right?"

"Ya. I never thought I would be spending it here."

"What brought you here?"

"I got a call about this place and I wound up here, in the club, looking foolish."

"You don't look foolish." With this Gil got nervous about what he was really trying to do.

"Oh."

"In fact, you look positively arousing." Ecklie stood and walked closer to Gil.

"Um, Ecklie-"

"Call me Conrad." He cut him off. Gil backed himself into the corner of the bar.

"Eck-" Gil was cut short by Ecklie's lips landing on his.

Gil stood their, not able to move. His eyes where wide open and his lips stayed shut, even with Ecklie's tongue pressing against his lips for entrance. Ecklie's eyes were shut and he was lost in the blissfulness of their lips touching, and ached for more.

"Eh-hem." Sara cleared her throat and Ecklie stopped his ministrations on Gil's mouth and turned around. His Jaw dropped when he realized who it was.

"Sidle, what are you doing here?!" He asked angrily.

"I'm on a case, with Gil."

Ecklie was losing it fast. He turned around to see the still shocked Gil Grissom standing still, not able to move a muscle. Sara couldn't hold back the smile that formed on her lips when she looked down and saw how aroused Ecklie was. Ecklie placed both hands in front of his pants and walked away. To embarrassed to say anything.

"Sara, don't say a word. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." Gil said wiping his mouth off with one of the napkins at the bar.

"That's what they always say when you catch people cheating. You know, I never thought you would cheat on me…"

"Sara…"

"With a man…"

"Sara…"

"Especially Ecklie…"

"Sara…"

"He is your boss. But I can see the attraction to bosses in Las Vegas." She smirked at her last comment. "Seriously, I never saw it coming." She laughed a little more.

"Sara, we are leaving. NOW." He insisted taking her hand and leading her out.

"Did you get the bartenders statement, because you looked a little busy."

"Now." He said pulling her along faster. "Brass can finish this for us."

Once they were outside Sara turned to Gil. "I must admit, that was pretty hot watching you make-out with another man. I don't think I'll make it through the rest of shift." Sara kissed him passionately on the lips, but unlike Ecklie's kiss, Gil opened up to her.

When the kiss ended Gil took Sara's hand. "Do not ever, ever mention Ecklie kissing me to anyone. And I mean anyone."

"Why not?"

"Get into the car."

Sara took her seat in the passenger's side and Gil in the drivers and once they were on the road Sara began again. "I'm serious though." Gil rolled his eyes. I think I need to go change into a dry pair of panties."

"Sara that was the most disgusting thing I have ever done. I can't think of anything more…gross."

"Well, would you ever think about doing it again?"

"No." He said plainly.

"For me?"

"No."

"It wouldn't have to be Ecklie."

"Not for all the riches in the world."  
"Party pooper." Sara turned away from him as much as she could and stared out the window.

They turned onto their street and Sara got confused when they pulled into their driveway. "What are we doing here?" Sara turned to Gil.

"I'm going to show you that I don't need another man to turn you on." Gil looked into Sara's eyes and could see his passion reflected in her eyes.

END!

Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! Press that button! You know you want to!


End file.
